Kittenish Vixens
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YURI Fem!Grimm/Fem!Ichi: Ichigo should never have let her girlfriend pick out her Halloween costume...Warnings inside.
1. Kittenish Vixens

**A/N: Hm, title could use some work. XD But anyways…OK, so this was partially sparked from slyswn28's "SugaR KingdoM", but really I just wanted to do my version of fem!Grimm/fem!Ichi. XD I don't usually do holiday!fics or yuri, so I hope yu enjoy this little drabble! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is still not mine. Sadly. D: And I own nothing from CoverGirl, literally. XD**

**Warnings: Genderbending, yuri, potential OOC, sexiness**

**...  
**

Standing in the middle of her girlfriend's lavish bedroom, Ichigo was busying fiddling with the white satin lace-trimmed apron on her slight frame, a scowl on her pretty face. The orange haired girl was starting to regret letting the other pick out her Halloween costume, but at the time she hadn't really thought it'd be so...perverted, though she should have known better considering just who she was dating.

Geneviève, AKA Gen or Gigi to her friends, had wrestled the younger girl into a French maid's outfit, the short midnight velvet dress reaching about mid-thigh with a square neckline framing her face and short, slightly puckered sleeves. A frilly white underskirt beneath it expanded the dress, lifting it up a couple inches and making it even shorter, and the strawberry blonde had trouble keeping it from flashing things that don't need to be flashed outside the bedroom, especially the one she was standing in now in her black stilettos, tied criss-cross with dark blue ribbons up her calves, which were covered in white lace-trimmed stockings that went with the apron and held up by a matching garter belt. Her hands were enveloped in white gloves of the same theme like the choker necklace around her neck, and on top of her head was a little frilly white headband that sat in between a pair of white-tipped orange fox ears, going with the big bushy tail sticking out from behind her to finish the look.

Why animals were involved when their friends decided to throw a costume party where what you wear is picked out of two hats, she didn't know, but when she had gotten 'Fox' from one hat and 'Maid' from the other, her girlfriend had the widest grin on her face that had immediately worried her, and now she knew why.

A defeated sigh escaped her glossy pale pink lips just as the door to the connected bathroom opened. Ready to complain about her costume, she turned glaring smoky tea colored eyes up at the blunette standing in the doorway, before they went wide with shock as her brain registered just what the woman was wearing.

Gigi had a smirk curving her dark colored lips, her eyes raking up and down the younger girl's body and liking what she sees _a lot_, before slowly turning in a circle to show off her costume, "Well? Whaddaya think?" her low, luscious alto voice caressed her Berry-chan's ears, turning them a lovely shade of red like the rest of her face as the other girl blushed hotly.

Ichigo couldn't help but ogle and stare in awe, taking in the violet satin corset laced up both in the front and back, exposing skin through the black ribbons. A dangerously short leather skirt hugged Gigi's curvy hips and thigh high lace up leather boots came up to meet them, leaving only a strip of skin in between. Around her neck was a studded leather collar holding a silver circle tag with the initials 'G. J.' engraved on it while a pair of black cat ears sat on top of her long sky blue, gently wavy locks. Behind her weaved a black cat tail through the air with every step she made, looking and moving like a real tail would, and to complete the outfit, a leather fitted half jacket with soft fuzzy white faux fur covering the lapels of the collar hung from her shoulders and fingerless leather gloves lined with the same fur encased her slender hands. She couldn't believe it. All this from 'Biker' and 'Cat'?

"…U-um…" was Ichigo's intelligent response while her honey brown pools stayed glued to her hot, drop-dead gorgeous supermodel girlfriend.

The blunette's smirk turned seductive as she sauntered over to her adorable berry, tilting her head up with a finger to meet her playful cerulean orbs – also skillfully shadowed with some black make-up and outlined with her usual teal eyeliner to make her eyes stand out even more – once she was in reach, "Hm, is my vixen maid speechless?"

That snapped Ichigo out of her daze and she frowned (read: pouted) before wrapping her arms around the taller girl's back and hid her face in Gigi's gifted chest, "If anyone's a vixen, it's you," she mumbled into soft, smooth skin.

"Oh? So if we're switching roles, does that make you my little sex Kitten then, Ichi-chan?" the older woman asked teasingly and brushed some short tangerine tresses out of the way of those beautiful amber eyes, loving the way Ichigo squeaked when she slipped a knee between her thighs while her hands trailed down her sides to cup her bum under the skirts of the dress. She pulled the smaller girl flush against her body to knead them gently, their breasts pressed up against each other and fitting like two puzzle pieces due to their height difference. Gigi leaned down and captured those pretty pink lips with her own plum colored ones, glad that their outlast lipstain stayed on for hours and wouldn't come off to ruin either girl's make-up, allowing them to kiss for as long as they desired. Thank you, CoverGirl.

"Mm, Gi-chan…not now," Ichigo pleaded when they parted with a wet smack, arching up into the touch unconsciously as she looked up into half-lidded blues. If they continued on like this, she'd have to change panties.

Gigi purred loudly and nosed her strawberry's blushing face, deciding to give her a break just this once, "Fine, but I get to have you tonight. No excuses."

"A-Ah, okay, okay! Tonight, I promise, but we should probably be going or we'll be late, ne?" her Ichi said to distract her, stopping her from rubbing her knee up against the apex of the shorter girl's thighs and tugged her along to leave.

With one last squeeze, the feline woman grinned as she followed. She couldn't wait to get that maid's costume off, as sexy as it may be, and have her way with her cute, foxy little love. She'll make her positively _scream_ tonight.

Hope the Granz Sisters don't mind them leaving the party early this year, because they're going to need all the time they could get!

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Tehe, so there it is! Happy Halloween, everyone! :D Please R&R! I luv hearing from yu all, it keeps me goin'! :3 On that note, tanks for all the reviews yu've given me so far! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to know people actually read and like the crap that spews out of my head. To many more fics and review alike in the future! *raises Champagne glass full of sparkling apple cider* XDDD**


	2. Foxy Panthers

**A/N: Yey fer GrimmIchi! And nothing is more fitting that to jump back into the fandom with that femslash lemon I've been meaning to write. XD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is still not mine. Sadly. D: **

**Warnings: Genderbending, yuri, lemon, smut, potential OOC, sexiness**

**...  
**

The door to their swank apartment opened, and Gen pulled her stumbling girlfriend in along behind her, before pinning the shorter girl against the wall after making sure the locks were set in place.

Ichigo giggled drunkenly and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, "Gi-chaaaan...Kiss me~" she whined, parting her glossy lips for Gen when the blunette growled and captured her mouth for her own. "Mmmh~" the smaller girl gasped, arching her neck back to rest her head against the wall as her lover started trailing nipping kisses down her throat as a toned thigh was slipped in between her own and slim but strong hands reached down and around to knead her pert ass.

"Ooh," she mewled when Gen found a sensitive spot just a little behind her ear as well as stroked a finger across her wet folds through her damp panties, biting her plump lower lip as a pretty blush dusted her cheeks. "Gi-chan..."

"Yes, Kitten?" the older woman purred into the shell of her ear, caressing the back of her long legs underneath the frills of her costume, "What is it you want?"

Big brown doe eyes looked up into seductive azure. "Take me to bed," Ichigo begged, gloved hands trailing down to hug the taller girl to her, nuzzling her face into Gen's soft, firm breasts encased in her satin purple corset. "Please, Gigi."

The beautiful blunette chuckled lowly, "Of course, pet. As you wish."

**...**

"Mmn..." Ichigo moaned, chewing on her lip as she fisted the silk sheets underneath her. She was slumped down onto her pillow, too weak to hold herself up anymore and was only propped up on her knees as her stocking covered thighs quivered from the slow all consuming ecstasy Gen was overwhelming her with.

As she undulated above her girlfriend's head, the short midnight velvet dress and bushy fox tail of her costume lay on the bedroom floor along with her white satin lace covered bra and Gen's leather jacket, leaving her bare from the waist up except for her choker necklace as well as the orange fox ears and frilly white headband that still sat upon her head.

"Aah..._aaaah_...! Gi-chan!" she cried, shuddering uncontrollably as Gen licked her just right, "Uuhn..."

"Mmm, yer just as juicy as always, Berry-tan," Gen murmured against her moist petals from underneath her raised hips before tugging her berry's panties out of the way again and diving right back in, eating her out with hungry fervor.

"Aahn!" Ichigo couldn't help but arch into that wicked mouth, keening and mewling desperately when that sinful tongue dug into her core. Lips and teeth gently mouthed and tugged on her clit as Gen continued making out with her berry's pussy. A startled squeal left the orange haired beauty when Gen suddenly slapped her ass, a fierce blush heating her cheeks at the implication before spreading her knees further for the blunette, her eyes fluttering shut in shamed pleasure when she felt two slicked up fingers worm themselves under her panties to circle her pucker.

"Gi-chan," the strawberry blonde gasped and trembled as those fingers teased and prodded her hole, rocking her hips back to meet them until finally they buried themselves deep inside her, down to the knuckle. "Gi-chan!" she wailed, her orgasm catching her off guard as she gushed into Gen's mouth.

With one last lick Gen withdrew and slithered out from under her panting, shivering berry, licking her lips as she slowly removed her fingers and smirking when Ichigo whined softly, before reaching over to the bedside drawer and pulling out what she needed. Tugging the strawberry blonde's panties down her thighs and past her heels she still had on, Gen tossed the soiled undergarments over her shoulder onto the floor before getting rid of her own and got ready, slicking up one of her pet's favorite toys after loosening the top of her bustier to free her breasts.

Ichigo squeaked and stiffened in shock when the blunette suddenly pressed the thick ribbed vibe into her hole, and then melted when it was deep all the way in and turned on. A long, lustful, breathy moan left her as she tried to muffle her sounds into her pillow, but it was all in vain when she felt Gen penetrate her drenched core. "Gigi-!" she whined, writhing as the big, lengthy double-ended strap-on bottomed out inside her. So full!

Gen gave an experimental thrust, grinding into her gorgeous little lover in small tight circles and a predatory grin curled her dark lips when her Kitten cried out deliciously. Wasting no time, the taller woman draped herself over her other half, gently brushing aside long sunset locks to nuzzle and kiss at Ichigo's graceful neck before setting a punishing pace, moaning low in her throat as the other end of the strap on nudged her in places just right.

Beneath her, Ichigo was reduced to a pile of mewling, wanton sexual goo, pushing back to meet all that her lover had to give as a light sheen of sweat began to coat their bodies. "Aaah!" she gasped, arching up into Gen when the blunette struck a certain spot within and gyrating her hips wildly, wanting more, oh so much _more_. "Gi-chan...faster! H-Harder...please!"

A fierce purring growl was her answer before she was suddenly empty, but before Ichigo could protest, she was flipped onto her back and Gen was suddenly there, straddling her stomach and thrusting her fake cock in between her breasts. A blush spread across her face like wildfire and she looked up uncertainly into two blazing azure suns. Lowering her own eyes submissively, the strawberry blonde could do nothing but moan and bite her lip as Gen titty fucked her, the blunette's long fingered hands squishing her boobs together to create nice soft friction as her own gloved ones rested beside her head.

"You like this, doncha Kitten?" she rasped huskily, "I bet you were thinkin' something like this when ya gave Kensei that lap dance, eh?"

Ichigo blushed prettily as she remembered the dare the perverted Nnoila(1) had given her at the party, as well as the hard-on she'd felt as a result of her little performance even though Kensei was taken. His boyfriend was even there to witness it, amusement glinting in those dark, mysterious green eyes Shuuhei possessed at both Ichigo's and Kensei's embarrassment.

"Maybe I should invite him over sometime, hn? Give you a real cock to suck and fuck. Maybe even ask Shuuhei to join too. Mmm, just picturing you stuffed by two stud muffins to the brim makes me all hot and bothered."

She wasn't the only one. Ichigo moaned and wriggled impatiently under her, grasping the blunette's ass to scoot her up further up to take her into her mouth, sucking so enthusiastically that Gen almost wish she had a real cock to experience and enjoy all that seemingly mind-blowing eagerness personally. Fisting that silky luscious tangerine hair, she braced herself with her other hand on the headboard and thrust away, her true blue eyes watching the fake cock disappear and reappear between her berry's soft pliant lips with avid intensity.

"Mmn..." Saliva trailed down either side of Ichigo's chin, hooded amber eyes locking with Gen's brilliant cyan before the blunette pulled away, making her Kitten pout sexily. With a knowing smirk, Gen shimmeyed down the strawberry blonde's body and spread the girl's thighs wide, admiring the pink glistening petals before brutally entering her pet once more. "Mmn~!" Ichigo whimpered, but wrapped her long shapely legs around her lover's waist, her heels resting above Gen's lovely ass as gloved hands buried themselves in the older woman's long sky blue tresses, bringing Gen's lips to her own in a wet, sensual kiss as the blunette picked up the pace once more.

Breaking away when the need for air arose, Gen ducked her head down and nuzzled her Ichi-chan's chest, mouthing and suckling playfully at the firm round mounds before taking a rosy pink nipple into her mouth and worrying it gently with her teeth. Ichigo arched and pushed her head down for more in response.

"G-Gen..." the strawberry beauty moaned when she switched, squeezing around the toys inside her as she felt another climax approach, "I'm close...!" Gen merely reached down and turned it up a notch on the vibe in her ass before those mischievous fingers flicked and rubbed at her clit. "N-Nyaaah! Gen! I-Iku, iku!"

"That's it, baby. Cum fer Mama," the older woman purred, her thrusts coming harder and faster like how her Berry-tan wanted it, wanting to please her Kitten.

"Ah! Ah! Ah-!" It wasn't long before Ichigo reached Nirvana for a second time with Gen not far behind her as white filled her vision. "_Aaaahhhh~! _**GEN**!" she screamed, body spasming under the tidal wave of ecstasy crashing through her system.

"I-Ichi...my Ichi..._huuu_..." Genevieve moaned in delight, purring in contentment as they slowly came back down from their sex high, their bodies cooling as they caught their breaths.

Moments later, they stirred and Gen slowly pulled out both toys, untying her corset and unstrapping herself as well before dropping them over the side of the bed to be dealt with later in the morning as Ichigo tugged off her gloves with her teeth, wanting to feel Gen's soft blue hair through her fingers. The two also finally got rid of their shoes and whatever else they still had on until they were both free of any garment or accessory before cuddling together under the sheets.

"My Ichi," Gen repeated, sighing as her body relaxed for slumber.

"Yours. Always," Ichigo murmured, nosing Gen's face cutely before they came together in a kiss, soft and sweet and perfect.

"Love ya, Berry-tan," the older woman whispered affectionately against her kiss bruised lips a heartbeat later, and she hummed in happiness, bright honey eyes shining.

"I love you too, Gi-chan. Forever." The girls smiled at each other softly, leaning in for one more kiss before settling down for a good night's sleep on this All Hallow's Eve, their dreams not filled with any ghosts or ghouls, but of each other.

Owari.

**...**

**1. Borrowed from Sly's gendbend fic. XD**

**A/N: My Gods, it took me almost a year to finish this? D: Good grief. But! It's finally done, so now I'm off to do that little sequel of 'Sanguine Lips' I've been thinking about writing! **

**Oh, and I'm also collaborating with The Clockwork Hand on a little one to two-shot gem called 'Commandeer My Heart', featuring airpirate!Grimm and adventurer!Ichi plus cast and crew for both. :3 She'll be doing all the plot-like stuff and setting up the story with the ideas we came up with while I do the smutty stuff. Whoo! :D Keep a look out fer that one! It should be good. ;) **


End file.
